parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Who's Killing the Ever After High?
A parody of Who's Killing the Muppets? from Robot Chicken Cast * Gonzo - Raven Queen (Ever After High) * Fozzie Bear - Madeline Hatter (Ever After High) * Kermit the Frog - Apple White (Ever After High) * Miss Piggy - Darling Charming (Ever After High) * Scooter - Ginger Breadhouse (Ever After High) * Hooded Killer - Sammy Lawrence (Bendy and the Ink Machine) * Dr. Bunsen Honeydew - Bunny Blanc (Ever After High) * Beaker - Dexter Charming (Ever After High) * Rowlf the Dog - Briar Beauty (Ever After High) * Dr. Teeth - Cerise Hood (Ever After High) * Lew Zealand - Hunter Huntsman (Ever After High) * Swedish Chef - Rosabella Beauty (Ever After High) * Animal - Duchess Swan (Ever After High) * Steve Martin - Patrick Star (Spongebob Squarepants) * Camilla the Chicken - Ashlynn Ella (Ever After High) * Statler - Justine Dancer (Ever After High) * Waldorf - Farrah Goodfairy (Ever After High) * Penguins - Penny Ling and Sunil Nevla (Littlest Pet Shop) * Skeeter - Candace Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) Transcript * Raven Queen: For my next feat, I will walk across hot coals while explaining what the hell I am. * Sammy: No! For your next feat, you die! (Sammy fires a cannon, decapitating Raven Queen, and Raven Queen's corpse falls on the hot coals. Then Sammy places a water sack on the scene) Raven Queen's Funeral and Burial Ceremony * Apple White: Raven died as she lived, and our family will never be whole again. And now, ladies and gentlemen, PATRICK STAR, YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYY!! * Patrick: (With a prank arrow hat on his head) "The Lord is my Shepard, I shall not want. He makes me like.." * Darling Charming (interrupting): Oh, are we burying her in a sybian? (Ashlynn Ella jumps on Raven Queen's casket as it gets lowered into the ground) * Madeline Hatter: You know, the last time an Ever After High student died was... * Patrick (interrupting): Excuse me? * Madeline Hatter: Don’t you mean, "Excuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuse me"? * Patrick: No, this is a funeral. I’m working. Do I come to where you work and knock the shit outta your mouth?! * Apple White: Wow, Patrick's working blue, but he’s right. We vowed never to talk about...that night. (The gang turn to look at Ginger Breadhouse) (Ginger Breadhouse waves at them) Later * Madeline Hatter: And then the dad says, "The Aristocrats"! Wocka-wocka! * Sammy: (Right up at the door) Hey, Madeline? Why did the schoolgirl turn red? * Madeline Hatter: I don’t know, stranger. * Sammy: Because she was em-bar-rassed! * Madeline Hatter: '''(Sarcastically claps) Wocka-wocka... * '''Sammy: Then how about this? Because I fucking STABBED YOU! (Sammy stabs Madeline Hatter in the neck and then the back with a knife) * Madeline Hatter: What a showstopper. Ooohh! (Falls on stage) * Justine Dancer: See? I told you the schoolgirl was gonna die on stage tonight. (Justine Dancer and Farrah Goodfairy laugh) * Madeline Hatter: Hey, girls, can you stop laughing and call me an ambulance? * Farrah Goodfairy: You're an ambulance. (Justine Dancer and Farrah Goodfairy laugh again, and Madeline Hatter is dragged offscreen by Sammy and murdered. Then a red wagon is rolled out on stage) * Apple White: (Penny Ling and Sunil Nevla roll Madeline Hatter's dead body away) First Raven, now Madeline. Could we be paying the price for what we did to...? * Darling Charming: Don’t say that name, Apple. * Apple White: OOOH, Darling's telling me what to do. Wow, hey, everybody! Come here! You gotta come see this. Darling's telling me what to do! Wow, must be a day that ends in G! (Ginger Breadhouse walks by carrying a boxful of props) Hey, uh, Ginger? * Ginger Breadhouse: Oh! Hey there, boss. * Apple White: We need to talk about Candace's death. * Ginger Breadhouse: Why, sure. I love talking about my twin sister, if not for that tragic accident... * Apple White: You know, I’m gonna stop you right there. I got something I gotta tell you. Ever After High Babies Flashback * Baby Apple White: Let’s play The Little Mermaid! * Baby Madeline Hatter: Let’s question Apple's sensability. Wocka-wocka! * Baby Ginger Breadhouse: Hold on! Let me grab my floaties. (Leaves) * Baby Candace: What a nerd. * Baby Darling Charming: Ahem. Moi will play "La Petite Mermaid". * Baby Candace: Mermaids aren't fat! (Pushes Baby Darling Charming) * Baby Apple White: Yikes! Candace, if you only take my advice once in your natural life, take it now. Walk away. (Candace smacks Apple White) * Baby Madeline Hatter: NANNY! CANDACE'S HITTING US AGAIN! * Baby Apple White: Yeah, who's the homo now? (Candace beats up Madeline Hatter, and Candace gets hit in the back by Apple White with a red wagon and knocked headfirst into the pool) If we do this thing, it’s our secret forever. (All Ever After High Babies agree and drown Candace in the pool) * All Ever After High Babies: NANNY! (Present) * Ginger Breadhouse: You killed my sister?!? * Apple White: Yeah, well, It was 60% self-defense. But we're kind of burying the lead here. We think Candace’s come back from the grave for revenge! * Ginger Breadhouse: Oh, Candace will have her ''revenge… (Ginger Breadhouse reveals herself to be Candace, the Killer, in disguise) * '''Apple White and Darling Charming: '''AAAAHHH!!! * '''Candace:' (Takes out knife, and attacks Apple White) Fifteen seconds till your death! * Darling Charming: HIIII-YAH! (Jumps to kick her, but misses) Wuh! * Candace: Here it comes! Showtime! * Ashlynn Ella: (Holding a bow and arrow) Get away from her, you bitch! * Candace: You can’t shoot me! Schoolgirls don’t even have fingers! (Ashlynn Ella fires an arrow, which runs through Candace's head) OOHH!! (Falls to the floor with Patrick behind her) * Patrick (chuckling): That bit never gets old. (Dances as funny music starts) Gallery Profile art - Signature Raven Queen.jpg|Raven Queen as Gonzo Profile art - Madeline Hatter.jpg|Madeline Hatter as Fozzie Bear Profile art - Apple White.jpg|Apple White as Kermit the Frog Profile art - Darling Charming.jpg|Darling Charming as Miss Piggy Sammy Lawrence.jpg|Sammy Lawrence as Hooded Killer Profile art - Briar Beauty.jpg|Briar Beauty as Rowlf the Dog Profile art - Cerise Hood.jpg|Cersie Hood as Dr. Teeth Profile art - Rosabella Beauty.jpg|Rosabella Beauty as Swedish Chef Patrick Star.png|Patrick Star as Steve Martin Profile art - Ashlynn Ella.jpg|Ashlynn Ella as Camilla the Chicken Penny Ling.jpg|Penny Ling Sunil Nelva.png|and Sunil Nevla as the Penguins Candace flynn 1.png|Candace Flynn as Skeeter Category:Who's Killing the Muppets? parodies Category:Who's Killing the Muppets? Category:Robot Chicken Parodies Category:Robot Chicken